


He dreamed of you

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Tyrion wants Jaime to tell Brienne about his dream
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	He dreamed of you

**Author's Note:**

> More matchmaker Tyrion. I just couldn't resist.  
> Thank you for reading :)

“Tell her about your dream, Jaime.”

The reaction was instant, and to Tyrion’s satisfaction, conducive to the success of what he was playing it. He’d had enough of his brother and their best friend acting coy, behaving like they were just buddies and no more. He had grown tired of all the covert glances, each stealthily ogling the other when the object of their secret affection wasn't looking. The cracking sexual tension triggered by merely the presence of the two in the same room, many times, made Tyrion roll his eyes and distract himself with other thoughts. There wasn’t even the need for physical contact. Jaime and Brienne could be feet apart, yet, the eye-sex they engaged in was sexier than fuck.

Tyrion had grown wary of this pretence, of their obvious reluctance in acknowledging the elephant in the room, and had been, for a while, hunting for a chance to expose them, to push them together and finish it off.

He hadn’t met success so far until some time back, his brother had handed him a golden opportunity. On a silver platter.

And he wasn’t going to let them get away scot free this time.

“Jaime?”

“Um--” His cocky and confident handsome -- _no_ , drop-dead gorgeous brother, the target of many a woman’s lustful advances was squirming like a teenager hiding his first crush. “Brienne doesn’t need to know--”

“She sure does.” Tyrion stole a glance at his friend who was awkwardly looking here and there, reluctant to join the conversation. “Especially when it’s about her.”

Jaime looked up from the table he’d been staring at since this subject had been broached. “I had a dream, wench,” he blandly went about his confession, “and you happened to be a part of it.”

If Brienne caught a hint of what he was pointing to, she didn’t show it. “That’s it?” she asked, as if it meant nothing. “People dream of their friends and family all the time, so it isn’t really--”

“That isn’t really _it_ ,” Tyrion chimed in, finding it necessary to intervene before they could chuck the matter and hastily part company. “Tell her, Jaime.”

“Well--” A moment’s hesitation followed, then his brother plucked up the courage to go on with his revelation. “I dreamed of you, Brienne.”

“Yeah, he dreamed of you,” Tyrion echoed, when confusion-filled blue eyes greeted the vague declaration. 

“I got that.” Tossing Jaime a weary look, she picked up her purse and got up. “Now if you’re done with this, I’d better be on my way--”

“Wait,” Tyrion sharply called out, and she halted, although he could make out from her stance that she was ready to flee. “I’m sure Jaime wants to talk about it in detail. So why don’t you hang on a bit and hear him out?”

Brienne, suddenly looking miffed, glared across the table at Jaime. “From his discomfort I can gather it isn’t anything pleasant,” she snapped, upset with his reluctance or just sexually frustrated, and rightfully so, Tyrion couldn’t tell. 

Desperate to save his plan from going down the drain, Tyrion tried to pacify her. “It was far from unpleasant. Believe me.”

She looked from one brother to the other. “And why the hell are you so insistent that he tell me about it?”

“I--” Tyrion hunted his mind for an excuse, a somewhat believable one. “I wanted to lessen his troubles.”

And his words had the exact opposite effect on her. “Troubles, huh? If it’s that terrible and burdensome, why don’t I leave you both in peace to discuss at length--” she exhaled deeply “--whatever this stupid dream is all about.”

She turned to leave, smashing Tyrion’s hopes to bits, but Jaime was on his feet before she could make it to the door. “Wait,” he called out, rushing to waylay her. 

“Look, Jaime,” she began, upset and flustered. “Whatever this so-called dream was about, I’m going to pretend Tyrion never even mentioned it--”

“I’d rather you don’t do that, Brienne.” When he approached her, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, he said, “I was hoping you’d hear me out before you decide whether you want to stay or leave.”

She lingered, waiting, fiddling with the straps of her bag. 

He hesitated, then blurted out, agitated, “I dreamed of you.”

From across the room, Tyrion observed carefully. Even from here he could notice that Brienne was blinking about once every couple of seconds, her face flushed, the eyes Jaime praised at least once everyday, shining. “You already said that,” she replied in the same hushed voice. “There’s no point in sticking on to the same line like a broken record without telling me what exactly you mean by it.”

“I dreamed of you and me.” Jaime stepped closer, and as the gap between them narrowed, his voice grew huskier, the tension getting thicker, unbearable, with no way left, save one, to relieve both them and the rest of the world of it. “Of _us_. We were together. A proper couple, Brienne.”

He paused there, searching her eyes.

“It was just a dream,” came her soft dismissal, but one look at her body language, and Tyrion knew she had fallen. It was only a matter of seconds now.

“It felt real, though,” Jaime breathed, his face close enough to grab her into a kiss. “We were unbelievable in bed, the sex--” He cut away at that, his inhibitions, or perhaps, their lack of privacy, impeding the rest of his confession.

Brienne had stopped blinking, eyes, fixed on Jaime’s, intense and fiery. “What?” When Jaime met her query with loaded silence, she asked again, “What about the sex?”

His fingers were on her face, caressing her cheek and his other arm went around her waist. “Believe me, it was mind blowing. The best I’ve had.”

So heavy was the air around them that Tyrion caught his breath for a moment. He could hear them breathing from this distance.

When she replied, her voice was hoarse and uneven. “I could take your word for it, but I’d rather you find a way to prove your claim, Jaime.”

Jaime leaned closer, peering deeply into her eyes, his, gleaming with words unsaid. “Why don’t you tell me what _exactly_ you mean by that, wench?”

“It means, kiss me, for god’s sake,” she demanded, a tad shrilly in frustration. “Kiss me and put an end to this torture before we get on to the rest of your damn dream--”

And he did. Silencing her like one of those heroes in popular love stories. Laying bare his feelings for her. Showing her that he was horny, aching for her, yearning to be with her. In her bed. A part of her life.

When their long-awaited surrender to passion got wilder, noisier, more frantic, mouths, desperate, and hands wandering around like they belonged wherever they ventured, Tyrion was hit by an acute need to scarper. Keen to make it out of there before it could quickly advance to more than a liplock, he slid past the two who were so engaged in snogging each other to oblivion, that they hadn’t even noticed when he brushed by them and made it to the door. 

“Get on with it, bro,” he shouted out in encouragement, pleased with himself as he stepped out and shut the door behind him. “Time to bring your dream to life.” 


End file.
